Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooling appliance, also interchangeably referred to as a refrigeration unit, having at least one refrigeration compartment contained in a housing and accessible from above via at least one laterally movable sliding lid that contains a transparent window, which in particular has a heat-reflecting inner coating and which at least in its front longitudinal region by way of an outwardly convex curvature perpendicular to a longitudinal direction comes to an end in a longitudinal edge that has a front frame.
Discussion of Related Art
A refrigeration unit of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D541,827 S. In it, a housing that encloses an essentially box-shaped refrigeration compartment for products, has longitudinally movable sliding lids at the top that are guided in a sliding fashion along their lateral edges extending in a longitudinal direction of the housing in order to open the refrigeration compartment at the top for removing or inserting products and then close it again in a favorably sealed fashion. The guides, however, are subjected to a not insignificant amount of stress, can become dirty over time, and thus experience wear that has a negative impact on the effortless action of the sliding lids and their sealing function over time.
A chest-like refrigeration unit is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. D586,366 S.